Segunda oportunidad
by Lizy Ann
Summary: [UA]. —Lo siento Hinata, no te veo de otra manera —dijo. Sin embargo, tiempo después, cuando se volvieron a reunir en plenas vísperas navideñas, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.


**Disclaimer** : todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** este one-shot está dedicado a la bella Lavender Mikan, y mi buena amiga Sandra, ¡gracias por ser tan especiales! Feliz navidad.

* * *

 **Segunda oportunidad**

* * *

# _One-shot._

* * *

Muchas veces había imaginado cómo sería el momento en que se confesara, sin embargo, la realidad distaba mucho de sus sueños.

Hinata ya sabía que pasaría algo así, pero, antes de terminar la escuela, no quiso quedarse con el arrepentimiento de no haber podido decirle sus sentimientos, al único chico del cual se había enamorado en su corta vida. Sí, probablemente terminaría con el corazón roto, pero era necesario cerrar esa etapa, antes de emprender una nueva aventura hacia la Universidad.

Quería vivir sin culpa.

El que Naruto Uzumaki llegara a gustarle, fue toda una odisea; descubrió sentimientos, sensaciones, cosas que no creyó que fueran posibles. Gracias a él, logró tener amigos, y poder salir un poco más al mundo. Hinata lo admiraba, siempre le caía bien a la gente, con esa sonrisa de niño grandote, y su hiperactividad que le hacía reír, en algún momento, esa grande admiración se convirtió en algo más.

 _Necesitaba_ decirle lo que sentía. Sabía que Naruto la miraba como una buena amiga, probablemente de las más cercanas, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, la buscaba, o la acompañaba a clases nada más porque sí, pero Hinata sabía que no había dobles intenciones, simplemente era pura amabilidad, tan típica de él.

Estaban a una semana de graduarse del bachillerato, tal vez nunca se volverían a ver, ella había elegido irse a la capital a estudiar psicología, y Naruto, según escuchó, se mudaría a Kioto, para tomar la carrera de comercio. Cada uno se iría por caminos diferentes, para poder seguir sus sueños.

Por eso, justo en ese momento, a pesar del rubor que cubría sus mejillas, la vergüenza que recorría todo su ser, sacó valor, y dijo las palabras que durante más de un año llevaba guardadas en su corazón.

—N-Naruto-kun, ¡me gustas! —habló fuerte—. Siempre te he admirado —sonrió—, me gusta cuando sonríes y tu carácter tan esporádico. Me gusta que eres muy amable, y siempre das lo mejor de sí. Y-yo, y-yo…, sólo quería confesarme a-antes de graduarnos, porque tal vez nunca te pueda volver a ver, ¿sería un atrevimiento si te pido una respuesta? —las manos le temblaban, y el corazón le latía tan apresurado que parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

Para Naruto, esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado a Kiba decirle que probablemente Hinata estaba enamorada de él? Pero nunca le creyó, siempre se excusaba diciendo que ella sólo lo miraba como un hermano mayor. Sin embargo, todo parecía encajar ahora.

La chica era bastante obvia, si lo pensaba adecuadamente, siempre que hablaba con él se ruborizaba y tartamudeaba al hablar, en ocasiones, era tan torpe, que tropezaba con cualquier cosa, Naruto nunca había entendido qué la ponía tan nerviosa.

Bueno, ahora ya sabía el porqué.

No lo mal entiendan, le gustaba Hinata, era una chica amable y dulce. Naruto la había visto progresar como persona durante los tres años que compartieron en la escuela, pasó de ser solitaria, a estar rodeada de personas que la querían mucho. También mentiría si dijera que no era bonita, porque al contrario, era muy hermosa.

Se dio cuenta que realmente la apreciaba, le tenía cariño, se preocupaba por ella. Pero, no en un plano romántico, la quería como a una hermana pequeña. Se sintió mal consigo mismo al darse cuenta que no podía corresponderle a una chica tan buena, que todavía se tomaba la molestia de fijarse en él.

¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan estúpido?

Después de un gran silencio, carraspeó un poco.

—A mí también me gustas, pero como persona, eres una chica genial, de veras, te mereces lo mejor. Gracias por llegar a tener sentimientos por mí, lo aprecio mucho, pero —miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado—, lo siento Hinata, no te veo de otra manera, ¡realmente lo siento! —hizo una reverencia disculpándose.

La Hyūga sonrió. Mentiría si decía que esperaba otra cosa, porque no era así, conocía a la perfección a Naruto, como para llegar a pensar que voltearía a verla. Era una persona transparente, podías notar a leguas sus sentimientos.

En vez de sentirse triste, o deprimida, se sintió liberada. Finalmente podía dejar eso atrás, irse a la Universidad sin arrepentimientos.

—No te disculpes Naruto-kun, no pasa nada —dijo en voz baja—. Gracias por ser siempre tan buena persona conmigo, y sobre todo, por enseñarme a creer en mí misma. Enamorarme de ti fue una de las cosas más bonitas que me ha pasado, por eso, gracias —le sonrió amablemente.

El rubio la observó directamente a los ojos, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal de nuevo. Por un momento pensó en que tal vez podía darse una oportunidad, no parecía difícil enamorarse de Hinata, pero, ¿y si eso no pasaba? ¿Y si sólo terminaba lastimando más a su amiga? No quería arriesgarse, sin contar que ella no se lo merecía.

Era el idiota más grande sobre la tierra.

Al verla ahí, tan linda y sincera, el corazón se le oprimió.

—Hinata, ¿me dejarías abrazarte? —dijo temeroso.

Ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida,.

—S-sí —susurró.

Se acercó a ella, y con mucha delicadeza la rodeó de la cintura, automáticamente Hinata se pegó a él, acomodándose en el pecho masculino, dejándose llevar por las emociones que revoloteaban en su corazón, porque probablemente esa sería la única vez en su vida que estaría tan cerca de Naruto.

Fue un abrazo largo, lleno de disculpas y agradecimiento.

Porque no todo en la vida es color de rosa, y no siempre todo es como en la televisión, donde los protagonistas sí comparten sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Esa noche, finalmente Hinata se permitió llorar un poco, al final, su amor siguió siendo no correspondido, pero no se lamentó de nada, había vivido la mejor época de su vida. Y Naruto, sin saber por qué, muy en el fondo de su corazón, creía que había tomado la decisión equivocada, pero era un estúpido como para retractarse.

La semana se pasó rápidamente, ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, no había incomodidad entre ellos, y nadie se enteró de nada.

Cuando el día de la graduación llegó, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa justo antes de despedirse. Al final, terminaron yéndose por caminos separados, creyendo ingenuamente que podrían dejar esos sentimientos atrás.

* * *

El primer año en la Universidad había sido asfixiante, lleno de experiencias nuevas y tratar de acostumbrarse a un nuevo tipo de vida.

Naruto había sufrido, casi todos sus amigos habían partido a escuelas diferentes, o se fueron a la capital. Pero para él, siento tan hiperactivo y amigable, no le fue difícil encajar con los demás. Terminó siendo el payaso de la clase, como siempre, y conoció a excelentes personas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar extrañar a sus antiguos compañeros.

Finalmente habían llegado las vacaciones de invierno, justo en ese momento estaba haciendo las maletas para partir a Tokio, porque pasaría las navidades allá, en casa de Sasuke.

—Con que Tokio, ¿eh? —le comentó Hiro, su compañero de habitación, mientras lo observaba empacar su ropa.

—¡Sí! —estaba bastante emocionado—. Sasuke y Sakura-chan estudian allá, y pues todos los demás también viajarán para que podamos pasar el veinticuatro todos juntos.

Hiro lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Son bastante unidos, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió animado.

—Estábamos todos en la misma clase, ¡esa época fue genial! Ya tiene un año que no nos vemos, creo que por eso estoy algo emocionado —se rascó la nuca avergonzado—. En un año la gente puede cambiar mucho.

—¡Quién fuera tú Naruto! —el chico se dejó caer sobre la cama—. Yo me tengo que quedar aquí a hacer un montón de tarea.

—Eso te pasa por no cumplir con tus deberes a tiempo Hiro.

—¡Lo dice quien siempre llega a tarde a clases!

Al darse cuenta que eran unos tontos, ambos se soltaron a carcajadas.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa de noche, para sacar su boleto de tren, entonces se topó con la fotografía que se habían tomado el último día de curso; Ino, Kiba, Sai, Gara, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, todos lucían felices y contentos, sin embargo, su mirada reparó en una pelinegra que sonreía tímidamente haciendo el gesto de amor y paz.

¿Qué habría sido de Hinata?

El recuerdo de la confesión y su consecuente rechazo le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Probablemente esa era una de las pocas cosas de las que se arrepentía en su vida.

¿Quién hubiera pensando, que tiempo después descubriría que Hinata sí le gustaba un poco? Desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de esto cuando empezó a extrañarla.

Naruto siempre había sido así, con miedo de perder a sus amigos, tal vez en ese entonces la confesión de la chica lo había sorprendido tanto, que prefirió mantener todo en una amistad, que atreverse a dar un paso más. Sin embargo, días después, gracias a una larga plática con Sakura, se dio cuenta que tal vez estuvo enamorado de Hinata mucho tiempo, pero nunca se dio cuenta.

Pero fue tarde.

Cuando corrió a casa de los Hyūga para hablar con ella, y retractarse de su decisión, Hinata ya había partido a Tokio. Fue cuando se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo, sin embargo, por algo pasaban las cosas, tal vez ellos realmente no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Observó de nuevo el rostro de Hinata con una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano que también iría a la reunión de navidad, probablemente ya lo había olvidado, y tal vez ya tenía novio o algo así.

Ojalá Naruto fuera de las personas que olvidaban sus sentimientos así de fácil. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dio cuenta que se sentía bastante emocionado por volver a verla.

* * *

Hinata escuchaba emocionada la plática de sus amigas. Ella no era del tipo de persona que conversaba mucho, pero de vez en cuando hacía un comentario acertado, o soltaba una risita.

Se sentía tan feliz. ¡Tenía más de un año de no ver a sus amigas! Desgraciadamente la distancia y la escuela no les había permitido reunirse, pero ahora, ahí estaban las cuatro, compartiendo una hamburguesa, y poniéndose al día sobre lo que había sido su vida.

—Salí con un chico por dos meses, pero realmente no congeniábamos bien —dijo Ino, mientras se comía una papa frita—. Los chicos guapos siempre son mujeriegos.

Todas estallaron en risas.

—Pues yo no tengo mucho que contar, Sasuke-kun y yo estamos bien, creo que tenemos una relación bastante estable —comentó Sakura—, aunque a veces me saca de mis casillas, pero le quiero mucho.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Ya van a cumplir dos años juntos, verdad? —preguntó Tenten—, aún recuerdo el alboroto que se armó en la escuela cuando todo mundo se dio cuenta que te habías hecho novia de Sasuke. Cada que Neji y yo nos acordamos nos da risa.

Hinata observó a sus amigas con una sonrisa; eran chicas hermosas y geniales, cualquier hombre estaría encantado de tenerlas a su lado. Pero, no pudo evitar sentirse algo desolada, pronto cumpliría diecinueve años, y aún no había tenido novio. Definitivamente no tenía suerte en el amor.

Probablemente terminaría sola y con un montón de gatos.

—Y tú, ¿Hinata-chan? ¿No te gusta ningún chico? —la mirada de todas se posaron en ella.

La Hyūga se ruborizó, y miró hacia el plato de su hamburguesa a medio comer.

—A m-mí … —su corazón latía apresurado, entonces, la verdad salió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta—, t-todavía me gusta Naruto-kun —sin poder evitarlo, se tapó el rostro con las manos, totalmente avergonzada.

¿Y cómo no? El recuerdo de cómo la habían rechazado aún estaba fresco en su memoria. La supuesta promesa de "dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante", fue una tonta mentira que se dijo a sí misma.

Un año, un largo año en el que sólo pensaba en qué estaría haciendo el Uzumaki, y de extrañarlo. Hinata se sentía la chica más perdedora del mundo, aferrada a un amor no correspondido, y que cada vez estaba más lejos. Pero no era su culpa, realmente había intentado ver a otros chicos, enamorarse, pero nadie parecía suficiente, siempre terminaba comparándolos con Naruto.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdida.

—¡¿Es en serio?! Pero si, ¡pero si tienes un año de no verlo! —exclamó Ino—, no entiendo que le ves, es tan… idiota.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—S-siempre me ha parecido genial —no pudo evitar pensar en esa bonita sonrisa que tantas veces le había regalado.

La rubia la observó con una ceja levantada.

—Hinata-chan, de veras que eres rara.

A diferencia de la Yamanaka, Sakura y Tenten la observaban con ternura.

—¿Por qué no aprovechas en la fiesta de navidad, Hinata? —dijo Sakura—, ya sabes, Naruto vendrá, creo que tal vez podrías confesarte o mínimo resolver tu sentimientos. Eres una chica linda, y aunque Naruto sea un idiota, tampoco es mala persona, ambos se merecen lo mejor.

La pelirrosa evitó comentarle que Naruto en una ocasión corrió a hablar con ella, porque se sentía confundido, y al parecer, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado hasta las narices. Esas cosas no le incumbían. Pero algo en su corazón le decía, que una romántica navidad se acercaba.

—Es cierto —opinó Tenten—, podrías regalarle algo, no sé, tal vez… —se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, pensativa—, ¡una bufanda! En los mangas las chicas siempre tejen una bufanda, y confiesan sus sentimientos.

Hinata tomó en cuenta las opciones.

Nunca les dijo que se había confesado, pero que Naruto la rechazó, no porque le diera vergüenza, si no que era algo muy personal. Pero, ¿estaría mal si lo intentaba por segunda vez? Sabía que las probabilidades de que fuera rechazada de nuevo eran aún mayores, después de todo, ¿qué cariño le podía guardar el chico si llevaban un año de no saber el uno del otro?

Pero dolía, dolía querer a alguien a la lejanía, manteniendo su rostro sólo en recuerdos. Hinata tomó la decisión de finalmente deshacerse de sus sentimientos, fuera para bien o para mal. No podía pasarse la vida así, esta vez no cambiaría de opinión.

Con una sonrisa observó a sus amigas.

—Chicas, creen que terminando de comer, ¿podríamos ir a comprar estambre?

Ante esto, Sakura, Tenten e Ino la miraron con ternura.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamaron al unísono.

* * *

Los días siguientes se pasaron rápidamente, Hinata se había acostumbrado a tejer en la noche, cuando las luces de su casa ya estaban apagadas, y nadie la podía molestar.

Probablemente era una tontería, pero cada puntada de la bufanda, era el anhelo y los buenos deseos que le quería dar a Naruto.

Por otra parte, estaba demasiado emocionada, ¿qué le diría cuando lo viera? ¿Cómo actuaría? Todo ese año no habían tenido mucho contacto, si acaso unos cuantos mensajes por Facebook, preguntándose cómo estaban, pero sus conversaciones no duraban más de media hora.

Si tan sólo Hinata supiera que Naruto se ponía tan nervioso de hablar con ella, que no sabía qué escribirle.

Finalmente, la noche del veintitrés de diciembre, Hinata terminó la bufanda, era de un intenso color rojo, y algo larga. La miró con intenso cariño, tal vez no era el mejor regalo, pero para ella tenía un gran significado, cuando se la diera al rubio, le diría que estaba llena de todos esos sentimientos que había intentado reprimir con tanto esmero durante ese año.

Ya sólo faltaba un día para el momento decisivo.

Guardó la bufanda en una bonita bolsa navideña, y le puso un moño. La dejó sobre la mesita de noche, y antes de acostarse, le dio una última mirada.

Esa iba a ser su última lucha.

* * *

El veinticuatro de diciembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las calles de Tokio estaban repletas de luces navideñas, y los árboles cubiertos de blanco, gracias a la nieve.

Los restaurantes estaban a reventar, y las calles repletas de personas. Padres que corrían a sus casas con regalos en mano, parejas que paseaban tomados de las manos, o simplemente amigos que decidían festejar la navidad en el centro de la ciudad.

Los chicos habían reservado una sala de karaoke, para la gran reunión navideña. Naruto, antes de entrar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y a pesar de hacer frío, sentía las manos sudadas, probablemente eran los nervios.

Inmediatamente al poner un pie en el lugar, fue recibido por sus amigos, quienes entre abrazos y bromas lo saludaron.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura corrió a a abrazarlo—, te he extrañado idiota.

—Yo también Sakura-chan —le dio un fuerte apretón—, ¿qué tal todo?

—Lo normal. Aunque no tengo un tonto a quién pegarle —dijo con ternura.

Ante esto, ambos se soltaron a carcajadas.

Todo empezó como una amena plática, Naruto se enteró que Tenten, y Neji, el primo de Hinata, habían empezado una relación. Que Rock Lee había dejado la carrera, porque quería trabajar.

Que Ino y Sai probablemente terminarían juntos, porque no dejaban de enviarse miraditas. Hasta Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo tipo frío y seguro de sí mismo de siempre (aunque también lo extrañó, a quién mentía), incluso Sakura seguía igual, nada más buscando excusas para golpearlo.

Shikamaru tenía una cara de aburrimiento con la que apenas podía.

Todos estaban ahí, riendo, compartiendo anécdotas de la Universidad, y hablando de buenos momentos que pasaron en el bachillerato.

Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que alguien faltaba, buscó a Hinata con la mirada, pero ésta no estaba.

—No ha llegado —le susurró Sakura, intentando no hacer ruido, mientras Rock Lee cantaba algo con una letra pegajosa.

—¿Eh? —se ruborizó—, ¡pero si yo no…!

—Oh, vamos, cállate idiota, la has estado buscando con la mirada desde que llegaste, hasta Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta.

El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Deja de ser tan obvio, teme.

Naruto los miró a ambos con los ojos abiertos, cuando iba a replicar algo, la voz de Tenten lo desconcentró.

—¡Hinata! Ya era hora, por un momento pensé que no llegarías —exclamó la castaña.

Y como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño, observó a la Hyūga entrar, vestía un jersey rosa, un vestido lila, y botas negras.

Cuando Hinata inspeccionó el lugar, su mirada se encontró con la de Naruto.

Ambos se quedaron así, observándose el uno al otro, sin siquiera parpadear. Fue como si despertaran de un largo sueño. El corazón de la chica latía apresurado, sentía que se le saldría de las costillas, en cambio Naruto, empezó a sudar exageradamente, y sin saber qué más hacer, la saludó.

—Hola, Hinata —le dijo, alzando la mano—, tanto tiempo.

La Hyūga seguía observándolo, sin creérsela, y por instinto, abrazó la bolsita navideña que traía, como dándose cuenta de que realmente él estaba ahí, a unos cuántos pasos de ella.

—H-hola, Naruto-kun —con sólo decir su nombre, miles de emociones chispeaban en su interior.

Ambos eran ajenos a las miradas que Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Sasuke les enviaban. Eran tan obvios, siempre lo habían sido. Cuando estaban en la escuela, los dos se aislaban cuando hablaban, encerrados en su mundo, no había fuerza que separara a Naruto de Hinata, todo mundo decía que probablemente terminarían de pareja.

Las chicas conocían los sentimientos de Hinata, pero Naruto, él siempre había sido bastante denso cuando del amor se trataba, probablemente nunca se dio cuenta que miraba a la Hyūga mucho más allá que una amiga cercana.

—¡Bien, bien! —dijo Ino interrumpiendo el show de miraditas—, ven Hinata, siéntate aquí —señaló un lugar vacío que estaba al lado de Naruto

Hinata se puso tiesa, Naruto observó a Ino con algo de desdén, ¿era a propósito cierto? ¡Pero si estaba tan nervioso! Probablemente se iba a delatar en cualquier momento.

—Y-yo, y-yo… —la Hyūga vio de un lado a otro, intentando buscar otro asiento.

—E-está bien, si quieres puedes sentarte aquí, no hay problema —Naruto se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado.

Ante la mirada de Sakura que le decía "es tu oportunidad", Hinata no se negó, tal vez sería la última vez que volvería a estar tan cerca del chico.

La fiesta continuó con tranquilidad, se turnaban para cantar, mientras charlaban, o brindaban por cualquier tontería. Hinata empezó a olvidar la incomodidad del principio, y reía de vez en cuando, ajena a las miradas que Naruto la enviaba, quien no dejaba de pensar que lucía un poco más madura… más linda.

—¡Yo opino que dejemos a Hinata-chan cantar! —exclamó Tenten. Acababa de terminar una canción.

—No sería mala idea —dijo Ino—, no lo hace tan mal, ¡yo la he escuchado!

—Vamos Hinata-chan, ¡enséñanos el poder de la juventud! —dijo Rock Lee, mientras la jalaba, para hacer que se pusiera de pie.

Hinata los observó nerviosa.

—P-pero, yo no sé cantar, mejor dejemos a alguien más.

—¡No, señorita! Es tu turno de cantar —la reprimió suavemente Sakura, entonces, se acercó a su oído, susurrándole—: acuérdate que es tu segunda oportunidad.

Se quedó pensándolo unos cuantos segundos, soltó un suspiro, no había de otra, ¿verdad?

—E-está bien —dijo ruborizada.

Ino le dio el micrófono.

—¿Conoces la canción, no? Pongan atención todos, ¡Hinata va a cantar Fuyu No Owari Ni! —y sin decir más, corrió a apagar las luces.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, mientras la canción empezaba. Claro que la conocía, solía escucharla cuando estaba en el instituto, se sentía identificada con la letra, sentía que describía cada uno de sus sentimientos.

— _Tanto el tiempo fue_ _, que_ _suspiré por ti_ _,_ _fueron tantos los inviernos_ _en los que pensé en ti, que la cuenta ya hasta perdí_ —su voz era suave, y entonada. Parecía como si fuera la cantante original, todos la escuchaban embelesados—, _n_ _o se cumplirá, no corresponderás, pero siempre estaré enamorada yo de ti_ …

Hinata cantó con todo su corazón, cada palabra de la letra la decía con toda su alma. Porque eran sus sentimientos. Tal vez era la navidad, el hecho de volver a ver a Naruto, o la bufanda que esperaba ser entregada, pero una calidez desconocida ardía en su interior, haciéndola sentir muy ligera.

Cuando terminó, todos estaban en silencio, sin embargo, Sakura fue la primera en decir algo.

—¡Eso fue muy bonito, Hinata! —estaba conmovida.

Los demás estaban de acuerdo, por lo que empezaron a aplaudir. Ella, avergonzada, les sonrío, y sin querer, volteó a ver a Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que éste la observaba de vuelta, con sus ojos azules algo brillosos, y sin decir más, se puso de pie para salir corriendo, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Rock Lee—, ¿Naruto tiene algo? ¿Por qué se fue?

Hinata sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, probablemente hizo sentir mal al chico, ¿cierto? De seguro Naruto se avergonzó del espectáculo que acababa de dar.

Era una ridícula.

—Ve tras él —le dijo Sakura—, hazme caso, ve tras él, dale la bufanda, y concluye esto.

Se quedó ahí, estática, escuchando cómo sus amigos murmuraban cosas sin sentido, luciendo incómodos. Tenten la observaba con preocupación y Sakura esperaba una respuesta.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, agarró la bolsa navideña que contenía la bufanda, y salió corriendo del lugar, siguiendo al chico que hacía latir su corazón.

Porque era su única, y última segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Después de darse cuenta que correr era estúpido, caminó a paso lento, saliendo del local. Estaba nevando, algunos copos se pegaban en su cabello.

Naruto se sentó en una banca que estaba afuera, mirando hacia el cielo.

Sabía de antemano que la canción de Hinata había sido para él, tenías que ser muy estúpido para no darte cuenta. El problema era que no sabía cómo tomarse eso, ¿era una forma de decirle que lo dejaba ir, o todavía estaba enamorada de él?

Al principio, por las reacciones de la chica, pensó que tal vez todavía lo quería, pero, ya no sabía qué pensar. No iba a aguantar ser él quien fuera rechazado.

Le gustaba, Hinata le gustaba.

Tal vez mucho más de lo que pensaba, tal vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

¡Estúpido, estúpido! Fue un estúpido. No debió rechazarla en aquel momento, ni decirle que no la podía ver como algo más. Ahora, sentía que había perdido una valiosa oportunidad, y a una gran chica.

Porque era tal como Sakura había dicho, nadie parecía verlo como Hinata lo hacía. No iba a encontrar a alguien más así, y por cursi que sonara, él no quería buscar a nadie.

Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose aún peor.

Iba a ser una larga, larga noche. Por un momento pensó en irse, ¿de qué servía estar ahí con ella, si se sentía incapaz de decirle algo? Porque no tenía derecho, él fue quien la alejó.

—¡Agh! —estresado, se revolvió el cabello—, ¿debería volver adentro, no? Probablemente todos estén preocupados —se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando iba a darse la vuelta, para volver a entrar al karaoke, se sorprendió, al ver a nada más y nada menos que Hinata, respirando agitadamente.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —dijo con la voz entrecortada—, yo, yo, ¡tengo algo qué decirte!

—P-pero, ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué me seguiste? Vamos adentro, aquí hace mucho frío —dijo, acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo suavemente.

Sin embargo, la chica se deshizo del agarre

—Tengo que decirte, tengo que decirte… —repetía.

Naruto sin entender muy bien, asintió.

—Te escucho.

—Naruto-kun, tú, ¡aún me gustas! Sé, sé que no tienes los mismos sentimientos por mí, y que, ahora estamos en ciudades distintas, sé que nunca seremos algo más. Y a pesar de que ya me rechazaste una vez, no has dejado de gustarme ni un segundo, yo sólo puedo pensar en ti… no te lo digo porque espero que una respuesta, simplemente quería saldar esa cuenta conmigo misma, por eso, por eso —le extendió la bolsita navideña—, ¿podrías sólo aceptar esta bufanda?

La vida da muchas vueltas, y da oportunidades a veces a quienes no la merecen.

Naruto, al verla ahí, sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes gracias a las lágrimas, y copos de nieves pegados a su cabello negro, no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿de verdad merecía el cariño de una chica tan linda?

Algo avergonzado, tomó el regalo, y con delicadeza sacó la bufanda del interior. La observó, era tejida a mano, parecía cálida, y ante los ojos de sorpresa de Hinata, se la enredó en el cuello.

—Me retracto —dijo sonriéndole, y tomando sus manos—, lo que dije hace un año, me retracto. A mí también me gustas mucho, Hinata, probablemente en aquel entonces ya te quería, pero no me había dado cuenta. ¿Podrías perdonarme por ser tan estúpido? Tenía miedo de que falláramos y fuéramos a perder nuestra amistad, pero no es un secreto que siempre has sido especial para mí, y desde la primera vez que te vi en la escuela, pensé que eras la chica más bonita y dulce que mis ojos habían visto. Por eso, me retracto, ¿podrías darme una segunda oportunidad?

Ella lo observó sin poder creérsela, cálidas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Naruto la miraba con todo el amor del mundo, haciéndola sentir amada.

No era un sueño, realmente no era un sueño. Lo que más anhelaba se cumplía: el chico del que estaba enamorada le correspondía.

—S-sí —sollozó—, sí.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, el vapor de sus respiraciones se entremezclaba, la nieve caía suavemente sobre ellos, y de fondo se escuchaba un villancico.

—Hinata, si es así, ¿serías mi novia, por favor? —entrelazó una mano con la de ella, y se la besó—, a pesar de que estemos en ciudades diferentes, y no nos podremos ver con frecuencia, prometo hacer esto funcionar.

Y ella no necesitaba más.

—Me gustas —le dijo ruborizada a más no poder, observando aún sin creérselo, la unión de sus manos.

Naruto interpretó aquello como un sí, y la jaló a sus brazos. Hinata inmediatamente se acomodó en su pecho. Encajaban el uno en el otro, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Pero esta vez no era un abrazo con sabor a gracias y disculpas, era un abrazo lleno de amor y comprensión.

Porque había que tomar las segundas oportunidades.

Ahí, los dos abrazados bajo la nieve, se dieron cuenta que sería la navidad más bonita e inolvidable de sus vidas.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, quiero desearles feliz navidad, escribí este one-shot con este propósito. ¡Que la pasen excelente en compañía de su familiares o amigos! Y se llenen de mucho amor.

Ahora sí, probablemente esté lleno de errores ortográficos, prometo que cuando tenga tiempo lo corrijo, lo escribí tan rápido que ni siquiera lo verifiqué, quería subirlo exactamente el 24 de diciembre.

No tengo mucho que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y los invito a dejarme un review contando su opinión, las cuales siempre leo con mucho cariño.

¡Les deseo felices fiestas!

Lolli.

 _24/12/2015_


End file.
